


Side by Side

by Fiorenza_a



Series: Dolly Mixture [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little more verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side by Side

We run and hide,  
We live and fight,  
Side by side,  
Protecting right.

When I glance left,  
He glances right,  
When I'm down,  
He puts me right.

When I am lost,  
Then I am found,  
Should I sink,  
He's solid ground.

He's always there,  
It's why I wait,  
Cuts it close,  
Never too late.

We stand and fight,  
Side along side,  
Hold our breaths,  
Run but don't hide.

 


End file.
